A Seafoam Vacation
by Ankhesenamen
Summary: After earning his eighth Kanto badge in a fierce battle against Team Rocket Ash vacates to the Seafoam Islands with Delia only to find himself face to face with the real gym leader of the Viridian city gym. Diamondshippy - Rated M for sexual content
1. Seafoam Island

**WARNING!:** I've been dared to write 'Mills and Boon style romance'. If you don't like cheesy sex scenes then this is not your kind of read XD!

I wasn't sure whether to post this or not, but its an idea that I've playing around with in my head for a while (well at least for as long as I've been given the dare). Its based off two episodes of the first season of Pokémon - namely 'The Battle of the Badge' (the one where Ash defeats Team Rocket and earns his Earth Badge) and 'The Evolution Solution' (where Ash, Delia and Giovanni all wind up vacating on the same island). It's not going to be nearly as long as my regular volumes. Just short, shameless, diamondshippy fun. XD!

* * *

><p><strong>Seafoam Isl.<strong>

Delia carefully stepped from a stuffy, packed bus. A salty, sea breeze whipped her in the face and the crashing of waves beckoned her down to the seashore with promise of escape from the thick humidity that surrounded her here on Seafoam Island.

She and the remainder of the crew who had taken the shuttle bus from the ferry port now faced a small, somewhat shabby budget hotel which would prove to be their home front for this Pallet Town Vacation... well for everyone except Delia that was.

"I feel bad that we had to leave Ash back home. He looked really upset that he couldn't come," Misty; one of Ash's travelling companions gave a deflated sigh. The redhead was a slender pre-teen dressed in somewhat tomboyish attire, though she had the fiery instinct of a protective mother as evident in the Togepi she carried in her arms.

"Cheer up Misty! Ash has a lot of training to do if he wants to make it to the Indigo League. It's only two months away," re-affirmed Brock; a darker skinned teenager with a much calmer disposition (except when in the presence of pretty girls). "Besides we could always bring him back something to cheer him up."

Misty seemed to perk up at this idea, a reassured smile spreading across her soft features. "Yes! I'll bring him back something special."

Delia had to smile at Ash's two best friends. They'd cared for him on his journey and it was obvious the bond they shared was deep. In all honesty, she couldn't have hoped for better travelling companions for her beloved Ash. But she also knew in the back of her mind that, not unlike his father, he would somehow find a way of joining them here on the island. When he wanted something bad enough, he stopped at nothing to obtain it.

"Mrs. Ketchum, would you like me to take your bag?" Brock's focused gaze snapped Delia from her thoughts and that was when he realised the fact that Delia really didn't have much luggage at all.

"Oh no," Delia smiled sweetly in reply. "I travel light. I can take care of this. You two go ahead and check in, I want to make a quick phone call to Ash and let him know we made it safely."

The two teens nodded and ever eager to hit the beach, took off through the lobby to dump their belongings in their hotel room.

Delia waited until they'd vanished out of sight before she turned to face a tall figure standing behind her. Stiff faced and silent, her husband's driver looked to be over a hundred years old though in reality he couldn't have been older than forty. Wearing a black suit with a hat and gloves to match, he gave her a silent bow before opening the door to a limousine parked outside the hotel.

Considering it was only a mid-range hotel, it looked incredibly out of place; as though it had found itself lost on the wrong side of town.

Ever the lady, she thanked the driver for his gesture and hopped into crisp leather seats. The limo door closed behind her and the driver went to work on loading what limited luggage Delia had into the trunk. Then hopping into the driver's seat, he started the engine and they were on their way.

In front of Delia on a small table sat a bubbling glass of champagne and an envelope. Carefully taking the glass, Delia sipped just enough to quench her dry mouth before carefully she let slip a set of house keys and a letter written in her husband's best handwriting. It simply read: 'Happy Anniversary. These are the keys to my new purchase on Seafoam Island. Make yourself comfortable and I will join you this afternoon.'

A slight grin formed in the corners of her mouth and she took another sip of her drink. Then leaning her head on the rest, Delia sat back to enjoy the rest of the drive.

Quickly journeying through town, they eventually made it to a coastal road that led them to a part of the island reserved for the rich and famous. Tiny beach shacks became larger houses. They passed through a small, coastal shopping village all pristine and as white as the beach sand. Fancy cars lined the streets and people sat in high end restaurants dressed in the latest, designer beach outfits. Occasionally Delia caught the intrigued stares of high society wives, ever keen to see who this new arrival to their holiday island happened to be. Delia, however, made sure to keep her tinted window shut and her gaze averted, feeling all the more self conscious in her plain, middle class attire and messy, windblown hair. Playing desperate housewife to a multi-millionaire had never been her thing.

Eventually the sights and sounds of the fancy beachfront disappeared only to be replaced by the greens and browns of the island's flora. The car approached a private cove and a huge electronic gate that kept hidden the secrets of a tropical paradise.

It came open and the limousine pulled onto a driveway lined with tall standing palm threes and expensive ferns imported from famous tropical jungles. A perfectly manicured lawn lay spread out across what had once been a mile of sand dunes which where tended to by tanned, leathery skinned gardeners and their grass type Pokémon.

They passed an empty heli-pad awaiting the arrival of the Master, and then onward to the house with an ocean backdrop that started to appear over a hill.

Delia found herself having to gasp. It was immaculate! Three stories high, it resembled an Italian Villa with creamy plastered walls and great roman pillars and archways. Huge windows and walkways rounded the house so that nothing hampered the pristine, ocean view. Delia didn't even want to think how much all of this cost him. But then again, he hadn't been labelled the most powerful man in not only the business world but the underworld too for nothing.

The limousine pulled up in front of a series of archways that proved to be the house's entrance. There she was greeted by a small staff of perhaps twenty or so; all assigned to ensure her stay here was as comfortable and as effortless as possible.

"Madame," the head of the servant body; a man named Simon, greeted her with gentle, smiling eyes. His perfectly pressed grey and black suit and white gloves specifically designed for his profession made Delia wonder how he wasn't dying from heat exhaustion by now.

If he was, he sure didn't reveal that fact.

"Hello Simon," Delia beamed at him regardless. The man was a gentle old soul, a veteran in the household and only the best in the industry. "It's so good to see you again!" Without thinking twice on the matter, she broke every social rule in the book and pulled him into a tight hug.

His body immediately tensed at the invasion of personal space, though he didn't seem to mind the gesture. It was his job not to mind it after all.

"It's good to see you too, Madame," he almost choked, patting Delia's back with a careful glove.

Delia let him go with a smile upon her face and he bowed in response. "Would you like me to take you on a brief tour of the household before you get settled in?"

"I would love it," replied Delia, allowing him to lead the way.

Everything was marble; the floors, the pillars, the winding staircase with great, thick banisters. The villa was somewhat smaller than her husband's regular residence, though Delia was sure this would be more than adequate for their weekend stay.

Delia's tour ended at a master bedroom that could have easily fit her entire house. The bed alone was the size of Ash's room. Maids had already started the task of unpacking her belongings, though she didn't have a lot as an entire walk-in wardrobe of expensive designer clothing had already been provided.

Towels, luxury lotions and shampoos waited for her in the marble ensuite that contained a glass shower and a marble bath with views of the ocean. A private office adjoining the main bedroom was already being prepared for the Master's arrival.

Delia watched the servants finish unpacking and dismissed them with a friendly thank you. Then once the door closed behind them, she let herself flop back onto the giant bed that felt as though it was made from clouds. What a wonderful anniversary this would prove to be!

Glimpsing the time, Delia soon came to realise it was still morning. Her husband wasn't due to arrive until the afternoon. A late lunch was already being prepared in anticipation for his arrival, thus giving Delia some time to kill. She briefly found herself wondering what she would do first.

She sat up, letting her eyes trail across the room and the lovely, ocean views. They fell upon a private pool, its blue, glittering waters calling her to come in and take a dip. Yes! It was decided, she would go for a swim.

Going on a brief search for adequate swimwear, Delia soon stumbled across a hanger with a bikini set so tiny it made her blush just looking at it. It had to have been picked out by a man! She scowled at the idea of squeezing her breasts and child-bearing hips into pieces of expensive fabric so tiny they would barely cover her important parts in the first place.

Taking a brief glimpse of herself in the full length mirror she couldn't decide whether to blush or burst out laughing. Oh Legendaries, she looked ridiculous! So finding a towel in the bathroom she covered herself up and headed down stairs.


	2. The Master's Arrival

**The Master****'s Arrival**

The water was crystal clear and the sand a brilliant white. The ocean breeze was just enough to bring a pleasant, cool relief to the heat and humidity of the day. Ash Ketchum along with his closest Pokémon companion stepped foot onto the main tourist beach on Seafoam Island.

He let the gentle wash of water lap away at his shoes and stretching his arms out wide, he heaved in a great, salty breath. "Allllriight!"

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

It wasn't long before he spotted his two best friends riding the waves on brightly coloured wind-surf boards. Brock dressed in blue board shorts to match the blues and greens of his sail and Misty; modestly dressed in a red bikini bottom and a t-shirt rolled up at the sleeves. Too busy enjoying the thrill of the wind that send them skipping over the waves, they didn't even notice Ash watching them until he hollered.

"Hey! Hey you guys! Over here!"

"Huh?" Brock was the first to take note, tilting his head and turning his board in the direction of Ash's call. "Ash! You're supposed to be training!"

Misty too took note, pulling up beside Brock. "I knew he'd goof off if we left him."

"I came here to do some _special_ training!" Ash replied defensively from the shore.

"Did he say training or tanning?" indignant, Misty glowered, before the wind died down and her sail sagged, sending her tumbling backwards into the water.

* * *

><p>After cooling off in the salt water pool, Delia decided a brief sunbake in the company of a good book would be next on the agenda. After topping up her sunscreen, she made herself comfortable on a banana lounge. Not even half an hour passed before she felt the shadow of someone standing over her. Peering over the top of her book, she was greeted by a pair of tanned, Italian legs wearing white boardshorts. A brief journey upwards revealed an orange Hawaiian shirt and broad shoulders only to be topped off with his hungry smirk as he took in her scantly clad appearance.<p>

Delia suddenly found herself going beet red in the face and dropping her book she grabbed her towel and threw it at his head. "Is _this_ what you call appropriate beach attire?" she berated him in her most high pitched, mother's voice. "I'm not exactly super model material, Giovanni!"

Her husband simply laughed and threw the towel over one shoulder before he grabbed the beckoning hand of his wife and pulled her to her feet. "I've never been interested in stick figures."

His hands rested around her middle, his wandering eyes taking in the soft curves of his wife's body. He was Italian after all. And a woman wasn't a woman without curves. Her wide hips that had carried and brought forth his second child, and breasts that…

"How was your flight?"

Giovanni snapped from his somewhat erotic train of thought only to be greeted by Delia's long eyelashes and sweet, love-struck gaze.

"It was fine," he grunted, unable to hold back from kissing her luxurious, pouting lips. Already in her presence, he could feel the stress of the past few weeks begin to wash away. And he had to wonder again why she couldn't be around him more often?

"So what do you think of this place? Is it… adequate?"

Delia had to laugh. "Adequate? Giovanni, this place is amazing!"

"Of course," he replied. It was never hard to please the country girl who relished in the simpler things in life. It was a sentiment that Giovanni could only hope to one day share. Though this was most definitely not that day.

They were complete opposites; like chalk and cheese, and yet somehow he'd been able to find something in her that no other woman could seem to offer him. The day he realised this, just over ten years ago, was also the day he set out to have her. It wasn't hard. She was so innocent at the time and worked as his secretary, so her world already revolved around him.

And even now as she watched him with those adoring, brown eyes, he had to wonder what in the world she saw in him. It wasn't his money. Well... perhaps an element of it was. Women craved security after all. But she'd never asked him for anything, just a stable, threat free environment in-which to rear their son.

Yes, theirs was a strange situation, Giovanni couldn't deny it. They were married, bonded together forever, but yet they did not live together. Not anymore. Perhaps it was better this way... perhaps. But Giovanni was never so sure. Granted 'sleepovers' weren't out of the equation, but they would never equal the assurance of having her body beside him in their bed every night.

Giovanni swallowed, suddenly becoming aware of his own wandering thoughts once again. "Simon informed me that lunch isn't for another hour yet. I have a few things to take care of in my office, but they won't take me long. Would you care to meet me down at the beach? I believe we have… business to attend to."

Delia responded with a mischievous bite of the lip and soon enough Giovanni found himself the subject of her silent appraisal. "Don't take too long. This is our anniversary."

Then with a brief swagger of her hips, Delia headed inside only to be greeted by the loud blare of her cell phone.

With a hop-skip and a jump over to the table where it sat she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom!"

"Ash?" She sounded confused. The number displayed on her phone was not from Pallet. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel on Seafoam Island. I just arrived." On his end, Ash stood in a quiet lobby at a payphone while he waited for Brock and Misty to change back into their regular clothes. "Professor Oak sent me to meet with a researcher who lives here. His name is Professor Westwood. Where are you?"

For some reason, Delia didn't sound in the least bit surprised by his arrival. "Your father had me picked up. I'm staying with him at his holiday house."

"Oh," it was like ice had gone through the receiver of the phone as the boy's composure went instantly cold.

"Ash, honey, it would be really good if you could come and meet up with us sometime over the weekend."

"I just remembered it's your anniversary," he replied a little too quickly. "I don't want to disturb you."

"Ash," Delia's tone was more insistent this time.

"Brock and Misty are coming, I've got to go."

"Alright, I love you. We'll be in contact."

"Love you too Mom!" he hung up.

Delia closed her phone and placed it back on the table, shaking her head slowly. At one stage Ash had idolised his father. But all that changed when he'd found out that Giovanni was more than just a wealthy business man and a gym leader.

Granted, Delia herself had never been one to claim allegiance with the notorious Team Rocket, but her situation had always been complicated to say the least.

"Are you ready?"

Delia almost jumped at his appearance in the doorway. He was always so quiet on his feet. Giovanni held two glasses of expensive drink and then frowned at Delia's less than enthusiastic expression.

"What is it?" he spied the phone on the table and connected the dots quickly. "From the look on your face, I'd say that was our son."

"Oh, yes, he's just arrived on the island," she blinked and then smirked. "I suppose there's no stopping him." She accepted the glass from her husband and took a sip.

"He is _supposed_ to be training, Delia," Giovanni was not amused. "The Pokémon League waits for no one."

Delia guessed both were frustrated that, due to unforseen occurrences, the chance had never been given them to battle before the league. Ash had earned his latest and final badge at the hands of Team Rocket and not the Viridian City Gym Leader. In a way, she was sure they felt cheated. Though nighter one was willing to admit it. It was a stubbornness that had obviously been hereditary.

"He's here to visit a world famous Professor," Delia took a moment to ponder on the name before Giovanni filled in the gaps for her.

"Westwood," he said flatly. "That batty old coot?"

Delia simply shrugged and followed Giovanni's lead down to the beach. "It might prove to be beneficial."

For some reason, Giovanni could only snort. Then directing Delia over to a large beach umbrella he'd had set up for them, he placed his glass on a table and made himself comfortable on a banana lounge.

Delia scowled, too placing her drink down so that she could stick her hands on her hips in a disapproving fashion. "Only one? Where's my seat?"

Propping sunglasses onto his nose, Giovanni placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, indifferent to her complaints.

Delia felt tempted to spill her drink all over his fancy designer Hawaiian shirt. "If you're expecting me to sit on the ground like your faithful Persian then you can expect to be disap—."

She was cut off when in a single launch forward he grabbed her by the arms and yanked her so hard that she staggered forward and fell tumbling on top of him. Delia squealed as she found herself straddling him at the waist, her face stopping only inches from his. And in an instant, her mouth was raped with the force of his aggressive kiss that sent giddy tingles through her body. Delia's long brown hair hung loosely all over the place, providing cover for one of Giovanni's hands that discretely slipped under her bikini top. Delia's own fingers played with his buttons, popping them open one by one before making trail of kisses down his firm chest. An aroused moan escaped the back of Giovanni's throat as she continued on her journey south, making sure to cover every single inch of his skin. Fingers playfully curled around the tie on his shorts, tugging until the string became unravelled and he almost bucked with anticipation.

But it was a quiet cough that broke the moment and forced Delia's head upright. She spotted the wretched butler and his discrete approach and squealed, quickly tucking herself back into her bikini.

"This had better be important," Giovanni's threat underlined the need for Simon to prepare for the full wrath of Team Rocket.

"My sincerest apologies, Master. But there is a rather important phone call with regards to your arrangements for this weekend. The harbour master just needs to clear with you final preparations to ready your yacht." Simon swallowed.

Giovanni was in no mood for business. Not while he had a half naked woman sitting on top of him. But Delia in her willingness not to see heads go rolling offered, "I'll do it! Giovanni still needs rest, and besides I am still his secretary," then to her husband, "I'll be back soon, my love," she kissed Giovanni on the nose before grabbing her trusty towel and headed back up the sand dunes.

To say Giovanni was less than impressed by this interruption was an understatement.

He took a moment to regain his composure and brutally reign in his emotions among other things, and eventually his thoughts of stringing up his own butler soon began to fade. Delia would be proud. The woman was constantly warning him to curb his temper.

Noting that he was alone, Giovanni's Persian approached to sit by his side. It was offered a saucer of milk by Simon who now stood, waiting and ready to fulfil every one of Giovanni's demands. Unfortunately for him, his one demand was currently on the phone to the harbour master. He would pay for this. Someone had to.

Giovanni heaved a groan, all too aware that his bratty temper tantrum was invariably getting him nowhere. His libido would just have to wait. Besides, this was his vacation, he needed to relax. So resting his head back on his hands, he closed his eyes for a moment and took in the soothing sounds of the ocean. The breeze brought with it the gentle promise of relief from a blistering, summer sun.

"Ahh," he sighed, "A nice relaxing day at the beach is just what I needed after the stress of having Team Rocket Headquarters destroyed."

"Merrow," Giovanni's most prized pedigree Pokémon had to agree.

Reaching over to give the Persian a firm pat on the head, he crooned at it as a mother would to an infant. "You deserve to relax too."

Scanning the beach, Giovanni's eyes soon fell on two figures dressed in white Team Rocket uniforms along with their Meowth some distance away. They were in the process of capturing a Shelder that had been unfortunate enough to stumble upon them, and he had to sneer. The incompetent fools weren't even capable of looking after a gym for a few hours without destroying it. The trio was now in the process of paying him back by running pointless errands as well as having received a substantial pay cut. Their only real purpose anyway was to train Ash's Pokémon while supposedly attempting to capture his Pikachu.

Ash in his stubbornness could be infuriating at times, though Giovanni could only blame himself for that. Then there was his free-spiritedness which he'd very obviously gotten from Delia. Though sometimes he did wish he had more of Delia in him; more of her open-mindedness and her patience. He did have morals like her however, so the boy's reaction to Giovanni's true line of work came as no surprise. The fact that his own son wasn't as accommodating to the bigger picture meant little to him though, especially as he already had a pedigree heir from his previous, high society wife... somewhere out there. It was only a matter of time. He was sure Ash would eventually come around in due season.

In all that had taken place in the past few weeks, Giovanni's main disappointment was that he hadn't been there to battle his own son at the Viridian Gym. He would've even made the stakes fair and left Mewtwo out of that particular battle. But Team Rocket was a big organisation to run.

Still though, he wasn't keen on the idea of Ash opting out of training for a weekend of floundering about on the beach. Giovanni would see to it that this didn't happen.

"Simon," he summoned his butler. "Fetch me the trio would you."

"At once sir," Simon made no hesitation in taking off down the beach.

Within moments he brought back the three most useless members of Team Rocket.

Jessie, James and Meowth all stood in a straight line, shoulders high and arms straight along their sides.

Giovanni made sure to take the time to suck on the straw of his drink before addressing them directly. "I'm getting sick and tired of watching you three blundering fools." He placed his glass back down on the table. "Don't fail me again or else." His tone was low and dangerous, and he sat up, cracking the knuckles in his oversized fist. "Would you like to find out what 'all else' means?"

"Ahaha!" Dancing about on her feet, Jessie giggled nervously like a little school girl in the principal's office. "No we can figure it out. Thanks."

Giovanni's composure didn't change. His face was rigid and his jaw set. "I want you simpletons to break into the laboratory of the famous Professor Westwood. It may prove very useful to me."

The young female Rocket then jumped back to attention, clasping her hands together in eager anticipation. "Oh! Looting laboratories is one of our specialties!"

"We'll crack the joint right away!" their talking Meowth chimed in.

Giovanni glowered. "Don't mess this one up."

The three straightened into a salute. "Right!"

And as he watched them wander off Giovanni couldn't help but smirk. He already knew the lab had nothing of value. This was purely to keep his boy on his toes, and to let him know that even on vacation, his training wouldn't stop.


	3. The Anniversary

**The Anniversary**

The high end restaurant was busy, though the fact was barely noticed by Delia and Giovanni as they enjoyed the evening alone on a private balcony overlooking the ocean.

It was a favourite dining spot of Giovanni's, who had always enjoyed his fill of seafood – particularly of the rare and unique kind.

The black tux he wore was more expensive than the limit of the average credit card, but was only to be out done by Delia in her most stunning, light blue designer dress that hugged her figure and accentuated certain curves that made Giovanni feel rather tight in the trousers. Her hair was tied up into an elegant bun, and small diamonds shaped like water droplets hung from her ears and neck. The once housewife had, in a matter of hours, been transformed into a high society goddess, something so rare and valuable that there really wasn't much that held Giovanni back from taking her back to his mansion and forcing her to stay by his side forever.

The gentle lap of waves massaging the seashore combined with the soothing melody of a live band gave the evening an otherworldly air. Though Giovanni knew it would only be a matter of time before the 'glitter and glam' of high society dining wore off, and they became bored. That was yet another thing he relished in his wife; the fact that she seemed to share his disinterest of the gossip and social hierarchy that came with such a lifestyle. Not when there were more important things to worry about… like world domination.

While Delia had never been one to share in his ambitions, she was not blind to the good that Team Rocket accomplished in Kanto and Johto; schools, academies, science programs and sponsorships to name a few. But above all else, Giovanni was certainly not ignorant of the 'good girl's' secret fantasies of bedding a supervillain. And judging from the bedroom eyes she gave him from across the table, it was about time to take their business elsewhere.

Like a gentleman, Giovanni allowed Delia to go and freshen up while he cared for payment and it was only then, upon a brief glance at his phone, that he realised he'd missed three calls from Team Rocket's temporary headquarters that lay under the rubble of the Viridian City Gym.

Giovanni scowled, his people were under strict instruction not to contact him on his vacation unless it was something close to life or death. But being the prudent business man he was, he wasn't about to relinquish his responsibilities of ruling the organisation at the drop of a hat either.

He dialled HQ and before long the urgent face of one of his executives appeared on screen.

"Boss!" the green haired executive who called himself Proton exclaimed.

"This had better be important," Giovanni growled.

He nodded. "It's not good news either."

"I was afraid of that. What is it?"

Proton took a moment to clear his voice and organise papers on his desk, "Our warehouses at the Vermillion Docks have been hit again. It looks like it's the same thief too."

Giovanni was not impressed, "I thought I told you to upgrade the security there!"

"Y…yes sir," the Team Rocket executive stammered. "But with the hunt for the escaped Mewtwo underway, our forces are stretched thin right across the region. The good news is that we have video footage this time. I'm sending it to your laptop right now."

"Good," Giovanni nodded. "I want that thief dead or alive. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

The conversation ended leaving the tiny phone at the mercy of Giovanni's tight grip and temper. But only seconds before it found itself shattering into a million pieces, Delia swooped in and saved the day with her less than amused rise of an eyebrow.

"I thought there was to be no '_business_' on our anniversary," she gently took the phone from his grasp and placed it back in his suit jacket, before brushing a brief kiss on his cheek.

Giovanni could smell the sweet scent of her perfume and he had to smile. "You're wearing it."

Delia took him by the arm and allowed him to lead her from the restaurant, "Of course I am. What wife wouldn't wear perfume her husband bought for her on their anniversary?"

A valet awaited them holding the keys to Giovanni's black Lamborghini; an anniversary present he'd bought for himself. Planting several bills in the valet's hand, he dismissed him before opening the passenger door for Delia. And for a moment he had to stand back, taking in the sights of this most beautiful piece of engineering combined with the stunning elegance of his wife. There was no denying it; Giovanni was probably one of the luckiest individuals to walk this earth. Though even then, he knew that luck had nothing to do with it.

* * *

><p>The car purred as Giovanni eased it onto the main beach road that paved the way back to his beachfront estate. Her moves were so sharp and agile it reminded him of the Persian he'd left back at the beach mansion. Oh yes, this was most definitely a worthwhile investment. And by the look on Delia's face, she had to agree. Her fingers lightly traced the smooth leather of her seat that gently held her. Her eyes were fixated on the road ahead, and every time Giovanni tapped the gas and the engine would roar she bit her lip, her eyes lighting up with the thrill of the ride.<p>

Giovanni smirked. She hadn't seen anything yet. Gym Leader, Pokémon collecting and Criminal Overlord were only a small few of Giovanni's many interests. Another was racing. Fast cars was in his blood; as much apart of him as his Italian heritage. Giovanni had been racing cars even before he'd received his first Pokémon.

He began to speed up. Just a little at first, to gauge Delia's reaction. Then a little bit more… until before long the couple found themselves virtually flying down the old beach highway. Delia let out a loud, "Whoop! Faster Giovanni! Faster!" which only proved to egg him on. His smirk had become a full grin, his motions becoming one with the car, his mind so focused on the ride that he didn't even notice the police car until it came tearing onto the highway after them, blue and red lights flashing.

This didn't escape Delia's notice either. "Oh Giovanni!" her face immediately dropped and she placed a panicked hand on his thigh. "Go faster! We can out run them!"

Giovanni almost had to snicker at the woman. _She_ was encouraging _him_ to break the law? Well this was a first. But instead of listening to his wife (and much to her disappointment) he took the car down several gears and pulled over on the side of the road.

Officer Jenny tapped on his window. Which Jenny it was, Giovanni had no idea, they all looked the same to him. They _said_ human cloning was illegal...

Clone or not however, she looked pissed. "It's Friday night and I'm sick of pulling over you rich, upper class snobs! You are _not_ above the law!" she felt the need to vent her frustrations on the Crime Lord; oblivious as to who she'd in effect pulled over. "License and registration."

Giovanni chose to keep his trap shut and simply leaned over the passenger side, taking a moment to pilfer through his glove compartment.

Jenny wasn't finished, "And don't even _think_ about giving me a bribe do you hear me?"

"The thought never crossed my mind," Giovanni replied just sort of a growl, then with a pleasant, businessman smile he handed over his details.

The married couple sat in silence while they waited for Jenny to finish up writing Giovanni's fine. He was more than certain she'd somehow managed to find a way to add a few extra zeros to the bill. Not that it mattered anyway. Giovanni would make sure things were taken care of once he reached home shores again. He watched her in his rear view mirror with a scowl. The officer had since hopped back into her car and judging from a neon glow that emanated from the passenger side, he could tell she was looking up certain details on her computer. She was taking far too long for this to be a simple speeding fine…

"Merda!" The Mafia Boss cussed in Italian. His hands went to the ignition and he quickly started the car.

"Did you just remember you're only the most wanted mobster in Kanto?" Delia demanded sarcastically.

"No! I have unpaid parking tickets."

And before Jenny could scramble from her car, he pulled back onto the highway and tore off.

"You do realise she still has your licence and registration details!" Delia countered.

"I'll… report them stolen!" seemed to be the only real answer Giovanni could offer her. It wasn't like he was incapable of pulling a few strings anyway.

Determined and angry, Officer Jenny was stupid enough to take off after them again, though soon found that she couldn't even begin to match the speed and power of a Lamborghini. And given the dismal state of the island's police force (or lack thereof), calling for backup was pointless.

Before long they lost her and pulling up at a lookout, they stopped for a moment to get a fuller grasp on their actions. Giovanni leaned back in his seat, his eyes falling over a black, crashing ocean. Running his hands through his hair he heaved an excitable breath before turning and exchanging glances with his wife. She was watching him like a Persian did to a Rattata; hungry and dangerously. Her eyes trailed across his face and arms and then down his torso.

"What?" he semi-demanded.

But she said nothing. Simply unbuckling her seatbelt she jumped him in the front seat.


	4. Sweet Surrender

**Sweet Surrender**

Back at the beach house, Delia took some time out to have a bath with a promise that she would return with a special surprise. Though Giovanni could hardly think of much that would top evading the law in a police chase and then sex in the font seat of his car.

The Mafia Boss leaned back in his office chair with a grin, swirling a glass of drink in his hand. His tux had taken a beating at the hungry claws of his wife, and he was sure he was missing a few buttons.

As Proton had promised, the video footage was waiting for him on his desktop. Taking a moment to finish his drink, he opened up the player which had already been lined up to the moment of the thief's visit. He was agile; Giovanni had to give him that much credit. Pulling his way through one of the high windows of the warehouse, he landed on the ground with a feline grace before taking to exploring the inside. He wore all black; black jeans, a black hoodie, and had two pokéballs strapped to his belt. Pokéballs containing Pokémon that, once Giovanni was through with him, would eventually become the property of Team Rocket's testing laboratory.

The robbery ensued and within a matter of minutes, the thief had gathered enough to earn a substantial profit on the black market before making his escape through a side door. Whoever he was, he was making a mockery of Team Rocket. Giovanni wouldn't have this. No one crossed Team Rocket.

Running his curser over the time-strip, he quickly ran it back in rewind. Again taking in the agile movement of his now most wanted. His body was slender and fit; like that of a trained athlete. Tall, as in a good six feet (or barely under), his shoulders were somewhat small and his hips were wide, wide and almost... luxurious. Giovanni stopped... he wasn't a he at all! He was a she! His thief was a female!

SMASH! Before he knew it, the glass had exploded in his hand, its contents spilling all over Giovanni and his expensive tux. With a growl, he reached into his drawer and grabbed a handkerchief to clean up the mess, but paused suddenly at the figure that now stood in his doorway.

A single eyebrow rose, his eyes taking in every single detail of the young woman in Team Rocket garb. Well… if you could call the likes of a tiny, black slip with a red letter R a uniform. The nightdress barely covered the tops of her thighs and her breasts. Her long, brown hair had been let out of its bun and now hung loosely over her shoulders and back. This was only topped off by the small, black Team Rocket inspired hat that sat lightly perched on her head.

"Prepare for trouble, Giovanni!" Delia said in her most husky voice, though her cheeks were flushed and she held down a giggle, visibly not used to flaunting herself like this, even to her own husband.

Giovanni had to chuckle. He absolutely detested that stupid motto that several of his underlings had come up with; it made Team Rocket sound more like a scout club. But coming from her cherry red lips just made him want to savage the woman.

Giovanni would have made a point of fixing his bow tie if it wasn't already hanging loosely around his neck. Still though, this didn't stop him from putting on his best for her as he rose from his seat and slowly made his way over to her. Circling her twice in his most menacing fashion, he made sure to inspect every detail of her body, his silent scrutiny making her tremble. Then stopping barely an inch in front of her, his eyes drilled into her and he growled in his meanest, most threatening Mafia Boss voice, "Don't you dare ware that in public."

The pink blush in her cheeks deepened and she bit her lip, quivering at the light touch of Giovanni's fingers that now traced the lines of her shoulders and neck. His hand stopping behind her head, he used it to hold her in place as his kiss plunged into her cherry lips. Giovanni's hands next journeyed down the silken fabric of Delia's slip, stopping only to hold her at the waist as Delia responded to him with eagerness, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

In a single motion, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to carry her from the office into the master bedroom. There Giovanni wasted no time in tossing her backwards onto the bed and she squealed with delight.

He barely had the time to strip of his shirt before he copped the full wrath of a pillow in the face.

"Rhhh!" he bellowed, quickly tossing it aside just in time to catch another one.

"Ohh!" Delia giggled. "I missed!"

Giovanni let the pillow drop to the floor, pointing a threatening finger. "You're going to pay for that, Delia!"

She could only laugh at him, kicking her legs as he clambered onto the bed and made an attempt at grabbing for her ankles. His reflexes lightning fast, it wasn't long before he snatched her up and dragged her back into him, wrapping her legs around his hips. Then tumbling forward into her, he pinned her to the bed. There he resumed his kisses, this time trailing them down her throat and tops of her breasts. A hand lazily made its way down her thigh, slipping beneath her nightdress.

An excited gasp escaped Delia's lips, his every touch sending heat coursing through her body. Her fingertips explored the width of his shoulders, journeying the lines of his back and raking through the thick, brown hair of his head. Delia groaned with frustration as Giovanni paused to dispense of the remainder of his clothing before he found her mouth again, the force of his kiss making her head spin and setting her body ablaze. He settled between her thighs, her entire body arching upwards to receive him. Delia's hands gripping him by the hips, guiding him as with each thrust he pushed deeper and deeper into her core until he lost all restraint. Her body convulsed; a volcano exploding with pleasure so intense that she had to yell. Delia felt him pulsate inside her and he trembled, a predatory moan escaping him along with his release. Giovanni arched his back before collapsing into her arms.

And for a moment she wrapped her arms around him and held him, the heaving, beating of his heart against hers a sure reminder of his power and their eternal union.

A small smile escaped Delia's lips and she brushed Giovanni's muggy hair from his forehead, making a point of kissing him on the tip of his nose. "Surrender now or prepare to fight."


	5. Father Son Bonding

**Father/son bonding**

To say the atmosphere at the breakfast table was tense was surely the understatement of the century. The table was huge and covered in platters of food ranging from fruit to bacon to pancakes, prepared by some of the best chefs on the island. It was all very elaborate, and combined with the beautiful ocean view, it appeared to be a scene out of a fairy tale. A twisted fairytale involving a sweet and kind Queen and her evil and conspiring King.

"How are your eggs, Honey?" the Queen named Delia offered her son a reassuring smile.

"Fine," keeping his head low and his eyes trained on his task, he took another stab at his breakfast. Ash always had a big appetite, but this morning he just wasn't hungry. Perhaps it had something to do with the presence of the man sitting across the table from him; the evil King aka his father.

Giovanni was oblivious. Engrossed in his newspaper, he'd long since finished his breakfast and now sipped on a hot cup of coffee. It was too early for the booze just yet.

To his side sat the devil's advocate; a scheming Persian who glared at Ash from across the dining room.

"How was your anniversary?" Ash made an attempt at starting conversation.

"It was lovely," Delia eagerly replied. "We went out for dinner to this lovely restaurant overlooking the bay, and then went for a drive together in your father's new car. You should see it Ash, it's a work of art!"

"Oh?" Ash quirked his eyebrow.

"It's a... a..." Delia stopped. "Giovanni, what sort of car is it again?"

Giovanni peered over his newspaper, a single eyebrow raised in very much the same manner as his son, as though to not quite believe what he was hearing. She couldn't remember the name of only one of the most expensive and perfect pieces of automotive engineering in his arsenal!

"A Lamborghini!" Delia snapped her fingers before her husband could offer his reply. "It was on the tip of my tongue."

"Ah," Ash feigned indifference while on the inside he screamed like a giddy little school girl. Oh picture the look on Gary's face if he pulled up in one of those things! It would make his stupid red convertible look like scrap metal. Not that that would ever happen anyway. Ash had chosen his path; it was one that entailed minimal involvement with the evil leader of the underworld.

Ash made another stab at his breakfast, his shoulder feeling unusually empty in the absence of his Pikachu who snoozed soundly on the deck outside. "So, I have eight gym badges now, Dad. I'm getting ready for the Pokémon league."

Politely, Giovanni put down his newspaper and nodded his reply. "So I hear."

Silence. Awkward silence.

"I'm... sorry I wasn't there to personally battle you for your Earth badge." It was evident sorry wasn't a word often used in Giovanni's vocabulary.

Ash grunted, keeping his head low. "It's alright. If it's any consolation, Jessie and James did put up a good fight. Oh, and sorry about the gym by the way."

Delia snorted, "That old gym was well overdue for a facelift anyway. I'm sure the new one will be a hundred times better."

"Yes," Giovanni glowered. "It's going to be idiot proof."

He was sure if his son put as much energy in assisting Team Rocket rather than trying to thwart their every scheme, he would've had the world by now. Though in a way, it made it a challenge for Giovanni; for both of them really. Ash was his greatest antagonist and his own son. Anyone else would've had a bullet through their head by now.

Their differences set aside however, Giovanni was sure they would make a good team eventually. With his 'master mind' and Ash's 'champion' syndrome he was sure they would be unstoppable.

Then the idea hit him. "Ash I hope you've come prepared. You will be joining your mother and I sailing on my private yacht for a couple of days."

Much to his disappointment, both Delia and Ash paled. Simultaneously dropping their forks they gawked at him stupidly.

"I have training to do!" Ash cried.

"You two will wind up killing each other!" Delia chimed.

But Giovanni's mind was made up and there would be no swaying him. His face was straight and stubborn. "What doesn't kill us will only make us stronger. Now both of you gather your belongings, we leave in an hour."

* * *

><p>The private yacht was as big as an ocean liner. Ash was certain they could've fit the entire population of Pallet on this thing and still have plenty of room to spare! Why his dad needed a yacht this big in the first place was completely beyond him, but at least it allowed for him to keep his distance.<p>

Ash breathed a salty sigh, leaning up against the rail, his eyes taking in the great, empty vastness of the ocean. They were a long way from Seafoam Island now.

"Pika?" noting his trainer's unusually quiet composure, Pikachu offered his concern.

"I'll be alright, Pikachu," Ash reached up a hand to pet the small electric Pokémon on his shoulder. "It's only for a couple of days."

For a moment both remained silent, letting the breeze blow at their faces and the spray of ocean mist cool them on this hot, summer day until eventually they were joined by Delia.

"Where's Dad?" Ash quirked an eyebrow.

Delia placed a hand on the rail beside her son and smiled. She was wearing a light pink summer dress that made her look stunning. Even Ash found himself gobsmacked.

"Oh he's just catching up on some work," she replied lightly.

"Typical," Ash had to roll his eyes. Even on his parent's anniversary weekend his father couldn't put his work away.

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a small box and handed it to his mother. "It's not like the presents Dad gives you, but..." he watched as Delia carefully tugged at the pretty white ribbon and pried the box open to reveal a lovely seashell necklace.

Delia gasped, "Oh Ash, its lovely!"

"I got it from one of the souvenir shops on Seafoam Island. Happy Anniversary Mom."

"Thank you so much," Delia pulled her son into a tight embrace, treasuring him with all her heart. Legendaries, how did she end up so blessed with such a wonderful, thoughtful son?

Eventually, Delia and Ash started to notice the yacht was slowing down around a tiny deserted island. Crewmen emerged on deck and the anchor dropped. Thereafter, Giovanni appeared and joined the remainder of his waiting family.

"Where are we?" Ash squinted, his eyes taking in the tiny, tropical sand-bar that seemed dwarfed compared to the ocean that surrounded it. "The middle of nowhere?"

"Exactly," Giovanni nodded.

Ash was less than enthused. "What are we doing here?"

He watched his father take two large fishing rods from one of his attendants before he tossed one of them over to his son.

"Fishing."

* * *

><p>Misty loved fishing. She was fishing when Ash first met her. She was a water Pokémon expert after all, so fishing was all a part of the deal.<p>

Ash however, did not love fishing. He'd tried it once just before the beginning of his Pokémon journey. Every day for a week he would venture out to a quiet little spot by the river that ran through Pallet, and he would cast his line in the hopes of catching his first Pokémon. The only thing he managed to catch was half a Pokéball in a fight with Gary.

Just thinking of that stuck-up grandson of a Professor made Ash's blood boil.

Where was he again?

Oh. Still fishing.

The water was calm, lapping lightly up against the yacht. The afternoon sun was high and beating down upon everyone unlucky enough to be under it. Ash wiped a hand across his sweaty brow. He was in his swimming trunks now. Wearing his regular clothes had proved to be too much for him in this heat.

Giovanni sat just beside him and silence lingered. In fact, even as Ash took a moment to cast an eye over him, he watched the way the Criminal Mastermind seemed to be elsewhere. As if to be caught up in his own head, he death-glared the ocean before him.

So much for father/son bonding.

"Well," Ash finally heaved a sigh, giving his fishing pole another flick, "This has been fun, but I think I'm gonna call it a day."

Giovanni snapped from his thoughts and briefly glimpsed his watch. "We haven't even been at it an hour."

Ash's jaw dropped. "Only an hour?" He slumped back into his seat. This was going to be a long vacation.

"Patience, Ashton Joseph, is a virtue you should probably spend more time working on."

Ash grunted, cringing at the mention of his full name. Legendaries he hated it. It made him sound like an Italian mobster. It was bad enough that he happened to be related to one. "Maybe I just don't like fishing."

"Too bad."

"Why? Because you like fishing, therefore I have to like fishing?"

Truth be known, Giovanni despised fishing just as much. It was probably one of the most tedious sports a trainer could undertake. But it was the principal of the matter; he figured if he didn't start tapping some life lessons into that brain of his son's then someone else invariably would.

"Damnit Ash, I'm attempting to teach you something here," Giovanni growled.

But the ten-year-old simply stuck up his nose, "I'm a Pokémon trainer now. I have eight badges!"

"A year on the road and eight badges hardly qualifies you as a Master."

Ash was pouting now, fits clenched and his glare angry. "I am good enough to qualify for the Pokémon League!"

Giovanni merely snorted, "We shall see about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" his son immediately jumped to the defensive, completely oblivious to the fact that his rod had since slipped overboard and now lazily drifted away in the ocean current.

"I know what your battling style is like, Ash," Giovanni matched his tone. "It's a mixture of determination and dumb luck! Not exactly that of an experienced trainer!"

Ash went to retaliate but it was the presence of one firm looking Delia that stopped him in his tracks. With her hands on her hips and a glare that could slice the boys to pieces, both father and son instantly backed up into the handrail.

"Am I interrupting something?" Delia's tone was less than impressed. "No really? I think you two should go ahead and slug it out. I mean here we are on our family vacation and you boys want to get into a screaming contest? Now I don't want to hear another word, is that clear?"

"Delia..."

Not even the Crime Lord could stand up to her as she raised her hand and silenced him. "Not another word!"

A somewhat stunned silence ensued until satisfied; Delia let her hands drop from her hips. "There. Now if you've finished hosing down the deck with testosterone I suggest you go and take business over to that island and settle things once and for all in a real Pokémon battle! You at least owe each other that much."

Giovanni's eyebrow rose. Stubborn as she was, the woman was right. A Pokémon battle between father and son would settle things between them.

A sly grin slowly made its way across his face. "Alright Ash, you think you're an experience Pokémon trainer? Then why not battle me?"

Ash's face showed a mixed expression of eagerness and caution. "What are we fighting for?"

"Lets up the anti and make things interesting shall we?" Giovanni smiled, placing a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's fight for the right of your earth badge."


	6. The Battle of the Badge

**The Battle of the Badge**

"Make it a three on three battle. Classic gym rules apply." Giovanni watched Ash across the beach before reaching into the pocket of his board shorts and tossing his first pokéball into the air. A Kingler formed on the sand to which Ash responded with a wide smile, recalling in detail his battle against this very Kingler at what was once the Viridian City Gym.

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" The little grass-poison starter appeared before Kingler determined and ready for battle. "Bulbasaur! We managed to defeat Kingler before, we can do it again!"

Giovanni chose to say nothing, merely smirking. "Harden," he ordered his Kingler.

"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!"

"Bulba!" replied Bulbasaur, sending his vines shooting from the bulb on his back.

"Harden again, Kingler."

In complete obedience, the crustacean stood its ground so that when Bulbasaur's Vine Whip struck it, it took minimal damage even despite the type disadvantage.

"You're going to have to try a bit harder than that, Ash!" Giovanni hollered at his son.

Ash huffed, blowing air from his nostrils. "Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

"Bubble."

Bulbasaur made it half way into his Tackle charge before he suddenly found himself bombarded. He skidded to a stop, losing his target in the great cloud of bubbles.

"Crabhammer!"

CRUNCH! Bulbasaur didn't even see the huge Kingler pincer until it was too late. It slammed down into his bulb, crushing his body under the full weight of the Crabhammer attack. Bulbasaur reeled on his feet, dazed and mortified for a moment until at the urgings of his trainer he managed to fix himself into another battle stance, determined not to let the ten year old down.

"That's quite a hardy Bulbasaur you have," Giovanni had to comment, genuinely impressed.

Though Ash chose not to let the compliment go to his head just yet, he still had a battle to win. "Do you think you have enough strength for a Solarbeam attack, Bulbasaur?"

The little Pokémon nodded loyally, absorbing as much sunlight as his little bulb could contain. No amount of Harden's would save Giovanni's Kingler this time as it took Bulbasaur's Solarbeam head on. It fainted before it even hit the ground.

"Yes!" Ash immediately cheered.

"Good work, Ash," Giovanni nodded with a hint of pride in his voice. "This battle has only just begun however." He released his Golem onto the sand which quickly made short work of Ash's already exhausted Bulbasaur.

Squirtle was up next.

"Watergun!" Ash ordered.

"Tackle," Giovanni countered. "Don't stop until you hit that Pokémon." Giovanni's more aggressive side began to show through. Ash very quickly found himself gobsmacked as his father's Golem ploughed right through Squirtle's Watergun and tackled him into the sand.

Squirtle was quick to bounce back to his feet, but didn't stand a chance against Giovanni's next order. It was a sinister order that called for his Pokémon to martyr itself for the sake of the battle.

"Explosion."

Golem, didn't hesitate, it drew in energy into its body before unleashing it upon the poor Squirtle. Both Pokémon fainted.

Ash frowned. Both were down to their last Pokémon and he could clearly see his father wasn't keen on backing down anytime soon. This was it, his badge and therefore his right to enter the Pokémon League were on the line. A lot was riding on his next few decisions.

"Pikachu! I choose you!"

"Pika!" the little yellow rodent hurried forward from the sidelines. Ready and willing to battle whatever came from Giovanni's next Pokéball. A Cloyster formed on the beach.

Quickly running his Pokédex over the Pokémon to confirm its water/ice type, Ash had to grin. "Electric against water, are you sure that's wise. Dad?" he questioned.

"We shall see, Son," Giovanni replied to his boy's jest with the sharp rise of an eyebrow.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Withdraw!"

Pikachu responded quickly with his most charged Thunderbolt yet. But simply closing its shell over, Cloyster took no damage.

The utterly bewildered look on Ash's face made Giovanni cackle with laughter. "When are you going to learn, Ash? Battling is more than just skill and power, its foresight and tactics too. I was well aware you were going to use your Pikachu. Its electric attacks are powerful, but not powerful enough to break through Cloyster's defenses."

"Right," Ash replied flatly, now all too aware that this was going to take some lateral thinking on his part.

"Cloyster, Blizzard."

Cloyster unleashed the ice attack upon Pikachu, freezing the very ground beneath his feet and chilling the little Pokémon to the core. Pikachu shivered, realizing how much his body had slowed down in the cool. Ash too noticed this. It was time to get his blood pumping before he froze solid!

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

"Withdraw."

Again Pikachu's attack was ineffective. Ash frowned. At this rate Pikachu would tire out well and truly before Cloyster was willing to lift a figurative finger!

"Cloyster, Ice Beam."

Ash saw the opening in an instant. "Quick Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Before the Cloyster had the chance to fully form its Ice Beam, its exposed centre was subject to Pikachu's underhanded Thunderbolt.

"Clloyyy!" it protested wildly, its soft innards cooking under the force of Pikachu's attack.

"Good job Ash!" Giovanni roared with glee and clapped his hands. "That's more like it."

"Go Ash!" The boys heard Delia's familiar yell and she waved frantically from the yacht. Neither had been aware she was watching them until that point.

"Thanks Mom!" Ash responded before getting back to business. Cloyster had taken a hard hit but it was by no means down and out just yet.

Much to Ash's surprise, Giovanni next ordered Cloyster into a Rain Dance. A cloud quickly formed in the sky over the beach and it started to pour, drenching everyone unlucky enough to be under it.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Toxic Spikes," Giovanni countered.

Only part way through his attack Pikachu tripped and stumbled on the poisonous spurs that the Cloyster spurted from its mouth. He staggered in the sand, feeling the sting of needles in his feet and the tiny drops of poison that slowly seeped into his body.

This wasn't good for Ash at all. He began to panic. "Pikachu? Are you alright?"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded with a less than confident cry but still seemed determined to continue.

"Cloyster, Hyperbeam." Giovanni's orders were relentless.

"Quick Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Before the Hyperbeam forms!"

Pikachu obliged but given the rain that poured down over his now wet body, he only proved to electrocute himself.

"Pika!" The little Pokémon wailed as he felt the force of the Cloyster's poison increase in his body. Cloyster's Hyperbeam hit him square in the chest. The force of the attack was so bright that the trainers found themselves covering their eyes. Once it cleared, Pikachu was down for the count. The Gym leader had won the match fair and square.

"Pikachu!" Ash was beside himself. He made a bolt for his fallen Pokémon, dropping to his knees in the soggy, wet sand.

Without a word, Giovanni withdrew his Cloyster into its Pokéball and the rain cloud immediately dissipated. He made a move for his son and placed a large hand on Ash's shoulder. "There is always next year son," he offered.

Ash fell stone cold and silent. He'd lost. He wasn't good enough. Not good enough to beat his own father in a gym battle. An ache seemed to rise in his chest even as he sat there cradling his sad looking Pikachu.

"You better get your Pokémon back to the boat. Have the medic tend to them," Giovanni drawled. "And I'll take your Earth Badge off your hands."


	7. Lugia

**Lugia**

Agonising was the walk across the beach to their waiting boat that was set to take them back to the yacht. Ash's feet felt like they were made of concrete, and he couldn't stop the unbearable sensation of his heart that figuratively burst into a million pieces. He had failed. He was no longer worthy to enter the Pokémon League. His dreams... hopes... aspirations... had all been crushed and shattered.

"Ash, will you pick up the pace please?" his father, who had reached the boat already, gave him an impatient groan, impervious to the true affects this most humiliating loss had on his son.

Ash endeavoured to go faster and pushed himself into a steady jog across the beach, but it was the shadow that flew overhead that stopped him in his tracks.

"Screeeeech!" A huge bird of purple and white blasted in seemingly from nowhere, it struggled and flailed in the air against the clutches of a net that was wrapped tightly around its neck and a part of a wing. It was losing altitude and fast. At this rate it would hit the sand in a matter of- WOOOSH! The strongest Hydro pump Ash had ever seen exploded from its mouth, hitting the sand beneath it and causing a massive crater. The force of the attack sent the bird skyward, giving it just enough lift to send it flying over the beach, only to crash on top of a rocky outcrop beyond the dunes.

"Was that a Lugia?" Ash jumped at Giovanni's bellow. The mobster had since run back up the beach and now stopped at his side. Both father and son took a moment to watch each other, their minds ticking over before at once they took off in a run after the fallen Pokémon.

It took the boys several minutes of struggling through thick, tropical jungle before they made it to the outcrop which seemed so much bigger close up.

"It's on the top!" Ash pointed at a single wing that hung aimlessly over the edge above them, which was a good thirty foot high and made up of nothing but sharp rock. But when it came to Pokémon, it seemed nothing would hinder the father/son pair and they scaled the rocky wall without a second thought.

"Dad, look!"

The Pokémon, dazed and exhausted, lay motionless on the ledge. Alerted by their presence and Ash's shout, it swivelled a head and watched the duo with a careful gaze. It was trapped in fishing net and so far any attempts of escape had only caused it to become all the more entangled. Ash pulled his Poké Dex but the result came up empty. He frowned; he hadn't received the upgrade Oak had been promising him. Giovanni, on the other hand, pulled his cell phone and flipped it open. Ash watched on as the phone scanned the Pokémon and searched a database created by non-other than Team Rocket.

"You have a Poké Dex?" Ash gave his dad an inquiring stare.

"Downloaded the latest application," Giovanni nodded. "It pays to keep up-to-date."

"Lugia," the phone chirped in a feminine voice. "It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong."

"It's only a young one," Giovanni frowned, almost disappointed. "A baby."

"Meaning that it probably has a mother looking for it," Ash copied his dad's frown. Then before Giovanni even had the chance to object, Ash approached the Pokémon.

The Lugia immediately backed, its head had since become entangled in the net, but it didn't stop it from flaring its feathers and hissing at the boy.

"Ash..." Giovanni sent his son a quiet word of caution but with the single, backward raise of his hand Ash shut him up.

"Its ok, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help," with not a trace of fear in his voice, Ash cooed at the baby Lugia. His hand came to his belt and he released Bulbasaur from his Pokéball. The tired Pokémon obliged to Ash's request to use a Razor Leaf on the Lugia's bonds.

By the time Giovanni caught up, the Lugia was free and checking itself over for hurt. Ash had somehow made his way around the bird and now stood precariously between Lugia and a steady drop.

"Ash, be careful. Don't step back any further," warned Giovanni.

Ash nodded and resisted the urge to swallow down a nervous gulp. He recalled Bulbasaur, which was a mistake as the red beam immediately sent the baby Lugia into a frightened frenzy.

"WARRRK!" it bellowed, flapping about on the rocks before taking off into the sky and knocking Ash clean off the ledge.

"Ash!" Giovanni instantly leapt for his son, catching Ash by the hand before he found himself spiralling to his doom at the bottom of the cliff.

Ash was hanging by an arm, his eyes wide and his mouth hollering various obscenities.

"Hold on!" Giovanni cringed at the weight strain the pre-teen put on his arm. Legendaries! What had Delia been feeding this kid? "Give me your other hand!"

Ash obliged, swinging his body around and flinging his arm upwards into his father's catch. Then leaning his weight back Giovanni pulled the boy up over the ledge until he fell into his waiting arms. Giovanni and Ash collapsed down onto the rock face, clutching their beating hearts and gasping for air.

Giovanni growled, "Don't you dare tell your mother about this."

* * *

><p>"So what did you boys get up to this afternoon?" Delia chirped. "You disappeared for a while."<p>

Ash stole a glance with his father beside him, who had since engrossed himself in a laptop and research findings on legendary birds.

"Oh, we went Pokémon sighting," Ash chirped. "We found a really rare one but... it got away."

Delia nodded with a smile while she rubbed flour and various herbs into a fillet of fish. She'd decided to give the cook the evening off and prepare dinner for the family herself. The kitchen was tiny compared to the one at the mansion, but Delia always managed to find her way around any kitchen. Giovanni and Ash sat on stools at the bench, exhausted and somewhat cut up from their adventures of the day, which didn't escape Delia's notice.

"Where did you get all your scratches and bruises from? Did you fight the Pokémon yourselves?"

"It was from trekking about the jungle," replied Giovanni quickly and in a tone that ended the conversation.

An uneasy silence ensued before Ash finally felt the need to speak. "So I guess I won't be going to the Pokémon league after all." He gave his mum a sheepish smile, "So there's no need to worry about hurrying home for my training."

Delia's smile immediately vanished, "What?"

"I lost my Earth Badge, as you kno-," Ash went to fill but found himself cut off by his mother.

"Giovanni is this true?"

Giovanni said nothing, not even taking his eyes off the laptop.

"Giovanni?"

Nothing.

Delia pushed the lid of her husband's laptop shut, "Did you actually strip your own son of his gym badge?"

"He lost," indignant, Giovanni sneered.

"Giovanni!"

"Ash knew the consequences. He has to realise that if he wants to gamble with stakes so high, then he has to go in knowing without a doubt he isn't going to lose."

Delia huffed, her light rubbing of the fish fillet soon becoming a sound beating. "Giovanni could you please come with me? I just need a word with you in private." She cleaned her hands on her apron and directed him into the walk-in pantry. Giovanni followed with a grumble.

The door closed over behind them and before long their voices began to rise. Ash heaved an apathetic sigh. His parent's arguments had always been loud and intense. He was sure if his mother had been anyone else, she wouldn't have gotten away with half the stuff his dad let her get away with.

Ash plucked a grape from the fruit basket and slid from the stool. Taking one last glance at the pantry, he headed down to the infirmary to check up on Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet as usual. Delia was fuming as Giovanni had decided not to relent on his decision to take away Ash's badge. While it hurt Ash deeply, it hurt him even more to see his parents at such a stand off. He hated it.<p>

"Listen," he said in attempt to break this awful silence. "It's ok. I understand the consequences Mom so you don't need to be angry. Dad is right; I need to train my Pokémon more. And besides there is always next year." He made his attempt at a smile but it did little to convince Delia of her son's resignation.

Instead she simply glared at her plate and stabbed at her fish until finally Giovanni heaved a loud sigh, "Alright!" he threw his fork down on his plate. "Ash, how about we spend the day tomorrow training, and then if I feel you've made progress I'll authorise a re-match. You'll be able to fight for your badge back one last time."

Ash's composure immediately perked up and he nodded his head with enthusiasm. "It's a deal, Dad!" then to his mother, "I'll win my badge back! You'll see Mom; you have nothing to worry about."

Little did he realise how difficult a battle this would prove to be...


	8. Possession

**Possession**

Back in their private cabin Delia gently crawled onto their king-sized bed and straddled her husband at the waist. Giovanni briefly glimpsed her over his e-pad and she pouted at him.

"Why can't you put away your work for at least a day?"

He grunted while he checked the last of his emails and then allowed Delia to pry the reader from his hands and place it on his bedside table.

The gentle sway of the ocean created a relaxing lull, which when combined with the bottle of wine they'd shared earlier that evening, had put Giovanni into a very contented mood. Delia had not long gotten out of her bubble bath and she still smelled sweetly of roses. She wore nothing but a white bath robe that left her legs and thighs free for Giovanni's hands to roam. Her skin was so soft it felt like he was touching silk.

Delia smiled at his touch, tingling at the firmness of his hands that traced every inch of skin. His fingers reached her pink designer marabou slippers and slid them off one by one. She had taken the time to paint her toenails red.

"Do you remember our first time together?" Delia cooed. "On your old yacht?"

"Vividly," Giovanni replied with a smirk. Oh yes, she was only his secretary then, who had found herself caught up on the wrong side of a blackmail attempt by one of Giovanni's own enemies. She'd almost betrayed him... almost.

Instead he gave her a reason not to consider betraying him again when he spared her life and then later on saved her. And in return she gave him something so rare and valuable that it far exceeded every prized piece in his billion dollar collection. She gave herself.

He had been her first and only. Everything Delia knew about love and sex she learnt from Giovanni, and in a completely chauvinistic way he felt an empowering masculine satisfaction and pride that she had given her virginity to him. She was his... only his...

Delia caught the predatory glint in his eyes and grinned. One of Giovanni's hands moved upward from her legs to her thighs and then beneath her robe where it cupped a breast. His thumb nonchalantly toyed with her nipple, causing Delia to jerk, heat coursing through her body down to her thighs. Delia shed her robe so that she sat completely naked on top of him. She felt his firmness from inside his shorts and Giovanni's hips rise to meet her own.

Delia swooped down and located his mouth while her own fingers curled around the bottom of his shirt. Their lips parted for just long enough to pull his shirt over his head before she resumed her kisses with vigour. Delia moved with deliberate slowness down his chiselled chest and belly, her hands trailing lower still to release his swollen manhood from his shorts.

She wrapped her fingers around his arousal and lowered her head, her long hair brushing the length of his torso, and tasted him. She heard him murmur with words of surprise and pleasure. He bucked and moaned as she caressed him with agonising slowness so that each stroke was glutted with sensation. She felt his tension and continued until he was straining for release, then stopped.

"Delia, you're killing me."

Delia's head rose to meet his plea. Giovanni heaved and tried to reverse their positions but she shoved him back beneath her. "I am master."

She felt his tip against her and pressed herself into him. Giovanni's hands curved around her thighs, lifting her and then in a single, powerful thrust he filled her. She sat up with him still inside her, gliding back and forth on top of him. She felt Giovanni tense underneath her, his body trembling and a helpless moan escaping his lips.

His hands gripped her at the waist, his body arching upwards to fill her with his increasingly powerful thrusts, fighting her for mastery. Delia groaned and writhed, succumbing first to a climax that exploded through her. Giovanni cried her name in response, his body shuddering which his release that filled her.

Collapsing on top of him, Delia rested her head on his chest, taking a moment to capture her breath. Her body still tingled with his every touch. Giovanni stroked her hair with his thick fingers, kissing her muggy forehead and heaving a contented sigh.

Yes, she belonged to him. Her love, her devotion and her sex. No other man would be allowed to have her... ever.

"Delia," he whispered, "I love you."


End file.
